


Air

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Sora is trapped by his hungry, fierce enemy, Shun Kurosaki. What his enemy plans to do to him is breathtaking. Literally.





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> I did this once before but this time, Shun and Sora have switched places because they're pretty equal partners so I think that switching roles would make them both happy.

Sora can feel the heat of Shun’s body as it presses down onto him.  He’s pinned into the mattress without any room for him to escape.  His wrists are held together and over his head by Shun who manages to keep them locked there with only one hand.  Shun’s other hand is still free to roam and wander.

 

Shun’s free hand travels across Sora’s trembling body, sneaking beneath his clothing to tickle against Sora’s flushed skin.  Sora has to hold in a whimper when Shun’s hand gets too close to that space between his thighs. 

 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?” Shun asks quietly.  His voice is so calm when Sora’s heart is racing like a thunderstorm before a hurricane.

 

“H-how long?”  Sora wonders.

 

“Too long.”  Shun sighs.  “Now I’ve finally caught you.”

 

Sora swallows nervously as Shun caresses his cheek softly.  His fingers feel like they’ll leave burn marks from how hot they are.

 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Shun asks, his voice still as quiet as a hushed whisper.

 

“Kill me?” Sora manages.  His heart is beating so loud that he’s sure that Shun can hear it.

 

Shun smiles softly.  “Is that what you want?”

 

Sora nods quietly.  He closes his eyes as he feels Shun’s hand wrap around his throat.  Shun squeezes, not enough to choke him but enough to bring tears to his eyes and to make to hard to breathe.  

 

Shun let’s go of Sora’s wrists so that he can start to remove Sora’s pants.  With his hands now free, Sora paws at the hand around his neck helplessly.  

 

“What are you afraid of?” Shun asks.  “Are you afraid that you might be enjoying this?”

 

Sora shakes his head in denial. 

 

Shun’s hand gently touches Sora’s most sensitive parts.  He teases them, causing Sora to whimper quietly.

 

“Your body tells me that it’s enjoying itself.  What about you?  Is this what you want, Sugar?”  Shun whispers.  

 

Sora finally dares to look Shun in his molten gold eyes.  What he sees there is softness, a gentleness and yearning.  There’s concern, something that Shun could never shake during their games.  Sora’s heart skips a beat.  He’ll be okay, even if he surrenders himself to Shun completely.

 

“This is what I want.”  Sora promises. 

 

Shun smiles as he starts to use his hand to pleasure Sora.  Sora whimpers like he’s in pain through the start of it before his whimpers turn to soft moans as Shun brings Sora to his climax.

 

Shun hums quietly as he wipes the tears from Sora’s eyes.  He leans in to kiss them softly and to kiss Sora’s lips while he’s already there.

 

“Do you feel okay?” Shun wonders, concerned.

 

Sora nods quietly.  “My neck is a little sore.”

 

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate, then.”  Shun promises.  “Then I’ll snuggle you and we can watch that cartoon you like.”

 

“Really?  There’s two new episodes.  I think someone mentioned that a new gem is in it.”  Sora perks up.

 

Shun laughs lightly, leaning back in to kiss Sora again before he gets off the bed.  “Go clean up first, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Sora promises.

 

“I love you.”  Shun calls as he leaves the room to make Sora’s treat.

 

“I love you too.” Sora calls back. 


End file.
